Truth or Dare
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: It is Rose's birthday, and of course the only thing to do is play a cousin close friends wide game of TRUTH OR DARE.


Truth or dare- Rose's birthday.

A/N I know that this is stupidly overdone, but I like the idea.

Sry about all the characters, but its meant to be cousin-wide plus a few hanger-ons.

Characters:

James Potter-graduated, snuck in

Albus Potter-sixth year

Lily Potter-fifth year

Rose Weasley-sixth year

Hugo Weasley-fifth year

Molly Weasley-seventh year

Lucy Weasley-seventh year

Fred Weasley II-graduated, snuck in

Roxanne Weasley-fifth year

Louis Weasley (comes later)-seventh year

Scorpius Malfoy-sixth year

Robert Nott (comes later)-seventh year

Amy Longbottom-fifth year

Frank Longbottom II-graduated, snuck in

Lorcan Scamander-graduated, snuck in

Lysander Scamander-graduated, snuck in

Daria Finnigan-seventh year

Martin Thomas-seventh year

Tessa Thomas-sixth year

Introduction

"Now. It is Rose's birthday. She asks first." said evil cousin James.

All of the cousins were playing a day-long game of truth or dare, for an informal Rose's 17th celebration, except Victoire and Dominique because they are too prudish and Louis because he was in detention.

"Yeah, Rosie, you first. Plus we got Veritaserum. And Firewhisky. Plus Muggle liquor. And something muggle called beer. I think it's like butterbeer." said Molly. It was astounding how unlike Percy she and Lucy were.

Everyone took Veritaserum and a random bottle of alcohol.

1

"Right…" Rose planned her first move. "Daria, truth or dare."

"URRGH! You're evil, Rosie. Hell with it, dare!"

"I dare you to sneak to the Gryffindor seventh year boy's dorm and snog Callum Jones senseless."

Her boyfriend Fred Weasley looked a little put out.

"Ewwww…the acne. You evil bitch, Rosie."

When Daria came back with Tessa, her 'watcher' (someone who went to make sure that dared person did said dare), she was washing her mouth out with alcohol and Fred Weasley.

2

"Truth or dare, Scorp." Daria asked.

"Truth."

"Who would you kiss in this room."

"Rose Weasley."

"HAH! Take that, Rose. I KNEW he liked you." Roxanne did a victory dance around the room of requirement. "Now you have to kiss her!" she said to Scorpius.

"Hey! It is truth _or _dare, not truth _and_ dare!"

"Pleeasse? You can't disappoint the birthday girl." whined Rose.

"So you like me." Scorpius smirked.

"Yeah! I've only put up with it for a year..or two…or three….since first year..! Pucker up Scorpy!" shrieked Lily.

They kissed, and it was heaven for both until-

"OWW!" shouted Scorpius.

"That's for kissing my sister." shouted Hugo.

Rose hit him lightly, and said in a very condescending manner, "Hugo, this may come as a BIT of a shock to you, but it is my life and you cannot control it. APOLOGISE!"

"Sorry Rose, sorry Scorpius." Hugo retreated into the background.

3

"Twin truth or-" Rose adressed Molly and Lucy.

"Dare!" they yelled.

"Hey. It was my turn." said Scorpius.

"Yeah, but I have a great one." replied Rose. "Molly has to strip and sit on Lorcan's lap for the whole game. Lucy has to do the same with Lysander."

Molly was dating Lysander and Lucy was with Lorcan.

"Evil bitch." muttered Lucy, as she got out of her form fitting short black dress. "I wore this to impress Lorcan, and now I have to take it off and sit on his twin's lap."

"Urgh, yeah." Molly whined, taking off her tiny black T-shirt and ripped purple jeans.

They sat on their boyfriends' twin's lap and scowled at Rose.

4

"Truth or dare, Roxy." said Lucy.

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss a cousin. And not just a family kiss, like a real kiss. Think of it as a punishment to the cousin." Molly smirked.

"EWWW, you sick, sick bitch. Fine, I pick Lorcan."

"Hey!" shouted Lucy. "He's my boyfriend. And he _is_ practically family, but not a cousin."

"Why is Molly on his lap in her underwear then-?

"That was Rosie's evil dare. Comply, Roxy, or you kiss Fred."

"As I said before, sick, sick bitches. No way. But because I am mad with Al for messing up my chances with Robert Nott, come here Albie.'

5

Roxanne smiled evilly. "Al, dare or dare."

"Ugh, I was involved in the last one. Dare. Wait, what-"

"Hah! I said dare or dare. I dare you to wake up Robert Nott and bring him here for you to apologise. James, go make sure he does it."

A few minutes later Roxanne and Nott had disappeared to a random soundproof closet in the room.

6

"Truth or dare MARTIN!" Albus yelled.

"Dare. Wait, what am I saying."

Martin buried his face in his hands. After being involved in two dares, Albus was certainly out for revenge.

"I dare you to steal a _female _professor's underwear. Lily, be the watcher."

10 minutes later, Martin had found some of Professor Mitra's. Mitra was the young Arithmancy professor.

Martin smirked at Albus. "To pay you out for your dare, you are to be told why Mitra's pants were outside her bedroom door, and why she didn't notice I was there."

After Albus was told the full details, he screamed, "AAAH MY EARS ARE BLOODY BLEEDING! ("so are ours." said Molly) YOU EVIL PRAT YOU_ KNOW_ HOW VISUAL I AM! URRRRGH! GROSS!"

"What was actually going on?" asked Amy Longbottom.

"To cut a long story (the one I told Al) short, Mitra was doing something very scarring with Professor Deyton." Martin replied.

"Ewwwww, I'm not sure I want to hear anymore." Frank pulled a face.

7.

Louis entered. "Guys, I am so sorry. I had detention for pranking the snobby little ice-queen Lana Wallace. Then I had to write a charms essay. Yes it was two feet and I wrote in an hour, but I just made my writing huge."

"Fine." said. "But for that, truth or dare Louis."

"Truth."

"Chicken." Rose said. "Anyway, take the Veritaserum."

"Right. Now, which girl in school would you like to shag most?"

"Te-Tessa Thomas."

"Bloody hell, man! That's my little sister."

"Ohhh, shuddup, Martin. I'm almost sixteen. By the way Louis, I like you too."

Their lips crashed.

"Oy!" yelled Martin.

"OH FOR GOD'S BLOODY SAKE!" snapped Louis.

8.

Roxanne entered. "Why so snippy, LouLou?"

"Don't call me that." Louis muttered.

"Question, Rox. What-" asked Fred.

"-did I get up to with Rob? Oh yeah. Snogging. Lots. And then he put his hand up-"

"Eww, you people know how visual I am." whined Albus.

"Can we get on with the game?" complained Rose.

"Fine." said Louis. "Truth or dare, Frank."

"Dare." replied Frank brazenly.

"Fine. This is your dare; go chat up Professor McGonagall. And I will make sure you don't leave the bathroom until I see enough."

"You PIG, Louis!"

Frank Longbottom came back with a detention, Louis was laughing really hard.

"Minnie wasn't too happy with him. To put it mildly." Louis snickered.

9.

Robert Nott entered. "Hey, where's Roxy."

"RIGHT HERE BABY!" The girl herself yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna kill you, Nott." growled Fred.

Roxanne reluctantly jumped down and kicked Fred very hard in the shins with her POINTY boots."

"Owwww.." Fred whimpered."

"Rob, you can stay. Rule one, you must drink truth potion. Rule 2. You must drink."

"Ok…"

"Truth or dare, my dear sister Amy." smirked Frank. "Who is your crush?"

"James P-Potter."

"Oh come on Amy, you can't like my stupid brother!" Lily whined.

"Yeah. Ames, you are way too young to like James." Frank complained.

Amy sighed and looked at Lily, Rose, Roxanne and Tessa. They sent her looks of sympathy.

10.

"Truth or Dare, Lils." said Amy.

"Uhhhh, truth." replied Lily.

"What have you gotten up to with Martin?"

"Um, snogging. A lot. And we've been on top of a bed."

James and Albus looked ready to lunge at Martin.

"Oh re-lax. We haven't shagged. Yet."

11.

"Truth or dare, James."

"Duhh, DARE!"

"You are to streak naked past McGonagall's office and Amy is to watch you. And Fred is also going to watch you, because Ames might say you have when you haven't because she likes you."

James got back. "Woo! Minnie McGonagall did not look up and kill me."

12. "Truth or dare, Nott-HEY!, EWWWW, Fred look at them."

"NOTT, GET OFF MY BABY SISTER."

"YOOOWWWW! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING." Lucy shrieked.

"Lay off him, Fred" Roxanne snapped. "Daria, WHY do you like my stupid brother?"

"Cause he's nice and funny and sweet and cute…"

"Hey," said Nott. "I said dare."

"OK, you are going to stand in the middle of the corridor and yell "Snape is sexy!"

"URRRGH! I shoulda gone with truth."

13.

"Can I get off Lysander's lap now? I want to wear my LBD." whined Lucy.

"And I want to wear my little black top." Molly added.

"Fine." Rose said reluctantly.

"Truth or dare, Fred." James the evil one said.

"Because there haven't been many truths, truth."

"WIMP." called Roxanne drunkenly. She had had about five shots of firewhisky and three bottles of beer. Now she and Nott (who got drunk very fast) were snogging on a beanbag.

"Hey where's Nott? Right, now I get to do it." said Tessa.

"Fred, what colour underwear are you wearing."

"P-Pink with rainbow swirls."

"LET'S SEE!" yelled Roxanne, crawling over from her beanbag, where she and Nott had finished making out. Lord she was drunk, it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

She then yanked down Fred's jeans. Everyone saw his pink boxers with rainbow swirls all over them.

Roxanne was in drunken convulsions, Martin, Nott, James and Louis, were laughing so hard they were out of breath. The girls were just out of control. Even Daria found it hard not to laugh.

"F*** you Roxanne." he muttered.

14.

"Truth or dare, Lorcan." said Fred.

"Errr, truth."

"Damn it, I can't make up a hilarious dare now. Fine. What is the best feature of every girl in the room?"

"Errrr, Lucy's everything, Molly's hair, Amy's eyes, Rose's hair, Roxy's legs, Lily's…figure ("Come on man, that's my sister." said Albus) , Tessa's nose ("My NOSE?") and Daria's hair."

Roxanne and Nott had disappeared again, and Rose and Scorpius were making out, as were Molly and Lysander, Lucy and Lorcan, Daria and Fred and Lily and Martin.

15.

"Ugghh, this is when I HATE being a bachelor." James muttered to Hugo. "Soppy couples everywhere. Because Lorcan is busy, truth or dare, Hugo?"

"DARE!"

"You have to knock on Mitra's door. Say you are looking for your Arithmancy assignment. She is quite busy with Professor Deyton in a mentally scarring way."

"But I don't even take Arithmancy!" protested Hugo.

James grinned. "Exactly."

Hugo got back. "Errr, she got pretty pissed. And then she realized her pants were missing. Good luck Martin."

16.

"You better throw those in the lake." Tessa said to her brother.

"Good call."

"A-TEN-TION! Now everyone has had a dare except for me, because I am the birthday girl. I call this game over. Now we do whole-group dares. First up- All couples are to go to the lake, jump in, and kiss their Boy/Girlfriend senseless. Fred and Daria, Roxanne and Nott, Lily and Martin, me and Scorpy, Lucy and Lorcan, Molly and Lysander, James and Amy, Louis and Tessa- yeah, Hugo and Frank don't have anyone." Rose called.

Everyone did it, and a Ravenclaw was quite surprised to see eight couples making out in the Great Lake.

17.

"You know, I think me and Amy might WORK." James said to Fred. "She was very eager, but it was nice, considering up until this point it was one-sided."

"Pff, ask her to Hogsmeade."

"I've graduated."

"Yeah. _Ask her to Hogsmeade_."

"Next up, is-Everyone has to strip to their underwear, and run up to the astronomy tower, down to the dungeons, then come back here. Screaming, oh no the nargles got my clothes." Rose announced.

"Fine."

Everyone did that and were almost back from the dungeonss, when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"I would like to know why nineteen students are running around with no clothes. 15 points from everyone! _And get into your clothes!_ Miss Weasley, are you drunk?"

"Nobe, I'th amth merethly s-ploshed."

"Uhh, well I can explain." Rose started. Lord it was embarassing talking to a professor in your lacy blue underwear. "It was my birthday and we decided to have a game of truth or dare with all friends and cousins, and it got a _teensy_ bit outta hand…"

"So basically, you thought it was a good excuse to get drunk and go wild. Mr Potter, count yourself lucky that I am not exploring into the matter of you running past my office with _bare shoulders. _Unfortunately for YOU, Frank Longbottom, you will have an extra 10 points off for thinking it is funny to yell 'Hey pretty lady' at me earlier….."

**The end! Woo! New story!**

**Did you like it? Yay? Nay…? OMGCANTWAITFORANUPDATE?**

**Dolphin x**


End file.
